Living on the Edge
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: When Genji's cousin gets involved with the Suzuran High School war, things get turned upside down.


I waddled around my apartment to fix myself lunch. My pregnant stomach often got in the way of doing the everyday things that I was used to. Sighing, I made a quick bowl of udon and then made my way back to the couch. As I slurped on my noodles, I thought back to how I got in this situation

* * *

22.5.11

I sighed as I sat at my desk, bored out of my mind. Today was absolutely point less; I should be at home watching TV or something. My phone buzzed in my vest pocket and I reached in to see who sent me a text. _Come to Suzuran after school. _Takiya Genji, my younger cousin whom I love so much, but annoys the shit out of me. This was my last class for the day and it ended in ten minutes, so I just decided to leave.

"Oi, Matsuoka! Where do you think you're going?"

"I have places to be Akiyama Sensei." I replied nonchalantly while I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the door. Hardheadedness ran in my family, so naturally I couldn't help it.

My name is Matsuoka Shigemi, senior at Kaisei Academy, and the resident bad ass. I wasn't the typical bad ass though. I was top of my class, making sure to keep it that way. I was rough outside of school and a total sweetheart at school. I knew that if I didn't keep my grades up, then my uncle would stop paying for my tuition. He didn't care what I did out of school as long as I didn't caught. My parents were murdered three years ago when someone that hated my uncle found out that my mother was his sister and killed both her and my father. I lived with my uncle and Genji until I came of age and the money that my parents were saving for me was released to me and I bought my own flat.

The gloomy sight of Suzuran entered my line of vision and I squared my shoulders as I entered through the gates. I probably didn't look that intimidating in my neatly pressed white shirt and black skirt, but don't let that fool you. I'll still kick some ass in a heartbeat.

I walked around a bit before I heard a fuss on the roof and made my way up there. I heard Genji speaking and decided to pause before I made an appearance.

"How've you been, Tokio?" My eyes widened a little. _Eh, Tatsukawa Tokio goes here?_

"I've been okay."

"Did you erase that?" Genji pointed towards a wall higher up where there was a lot of graffiti. I guess Genji wrote something there before.

"Um…well…"

He turned towards the boy that was sitting down with his head bent.

"Tamao Serizawa. I hear you're top man around here. Show me." With that, he began to walk away. I chose now to make myself known. I walked out from behind the wall I was hiding behind and walked over to the group of boys.

"Genji!"

Everyone paused and turned to look at me, everyone but Genji had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. I walked over with my shoulders squared, my back straight, and my game face on incase something happened.

"I didn't expect you to get here so fast," Genji said just as calm and collected as ever.

"Well, how far away did you think my school was, baka? Tokio, it's nice to see you again."

"Sh-Shi chan, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Why am I here, Genji?"

"I'm going to need your help." I nodded.

Tokio turned to Genji and spoke again. "Why do you want to fight Tamao?"

Genji motioned for me to follow him with his head and we began walking away.

"Hey! I had thirteen orphans, man! That was cash in the pocket!" I glanced back to see Tokio holding Serizawa back before the boy with the long dreads joined in.

"Serizawa!" "Ah, the Mikami brothers, how convenient." I turned back around to see two boys coming our way: one with blond hair that was slicked back and the other with dark red hair wearing a hospital mask.

"Sorry Genji, we've got no time for you right now. If you really want a crack at Tamao…go take down the second-year, Rinda-man first."

I scrunched my face in confusion. What the hell kind of name is Rinda-man?

"Rinda-man?" Genji voiced my confusion.

"If you beat him, come on back."

The Mikami brothers started getting impatient and Genji agreed to do it just this once. I followed him as we left the roof, but not before taking one more look at Serizawa Tamao. To my delight, he was looking at me as well.

"So, are you going to go find this Rinda-man?"

"Un, that's the plan. I'm going to need your help to conquer Suzuran, Shi-chan."

"You know I'd love to help, Gen-kun, but have you forgotten that I'm in school as well? I mean, actually in school to get an education? I can't blow off school to help you rise to the top here. Look, I know you don't have the best social skills, but you're going to have to get some followers. I'll help you when I can."

He started at me for a while before nodding. "Sorry to make you come all this way."

"It's no problem. I have to meet up with Ruka, but tell me how the rest of the day goes later at my place, eh?"

He nodded again and I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Damn him for being so tall. I walked away from him then.

"Shi-chan!" I stopped and turned to look at him. "Ne?"

"I saw how you looked at Serizawa. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Ah, stop being so over protective. I can take care of myself. Serizawa just needs someone to knock him down a little."

I turned and made my way towards my flat so that I could change clothes. My best friend Ruka asked me to sing with her tonight at the club she worked at and she'd split the money she made with me. I threw my bag down on the couch and walked back to my room to rustle through my closet. I ended up picking out a burgundy crew neck sweatshirt with the word DOPE on it, skin tight black jeans, my burgundy Nike tennis shoes, and a black beanie with the OBEY on it. I took a shower, curled my hair and threw on the outfit before leaving to head down to the club.

It wasn't even six and the club was already packed. Some of the people in here really had nothing better to do. I set off to find Ruka in this crowd and eventually found her in the back putting on make up.

"You know you don't need any of that, Ruka."

"I know, I just like putting it on. It's fun, you should try it."

"I'll pass. I hate makeup."

"Well, you're the one that definitely doesn't need it. You're gorgeous, babe."

I blushed lightly and swatted at her, making her mess up the eye shadow she was applying.

"Shigemi!" She screeched. "Whoops."

I chuckled and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "So, my cousin asked me to go to his school today and there was a total bad boy hottie there."

This caught her interest. I hardly ever dated, nor did I describe someone as a hottie, so this was a rarity. "Really? What did he look like? Did you catch his name?"

"His name is Serizawa Tamao, and he's so handsome. He has longish hair, dark intense eyes, broad shoulders, a slight goatee, and the perfect lips. I want him to be mine, Ruka chan."

"I know you well enough to know that he will be soon." We laughed and she closed the lid on her eye shadow. "Do you remember the song that we're singing?" "Of course, what do you take me for?" She shrugged and pulled me out of my chair. "It's time to go on stage."

The music had begun and we fixed each other up before walking on stage with sass in our walks.

Ruka: I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)

Ruka: Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to know is whose place,  
And let's get walking...

Both: All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

Both: All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

At this point, I just happened to lock eyes with a certain intense eyed bad boy and turned up my hip shaking, smirking.

Shigemi: It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed  
So come and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)  
We're moving faster then slow,  
If you don't know where to go,  
I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)

Both: Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to know is whose place,  
And let's get walking...  
Say say hey...

Both: All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

Both: All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

Ruka: I think you already know my name  
I think you already know my name

Hey hey, ha! Alright, say

Shigemi: I think you already know my name

Both: All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh (hey, hey,say)  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

Both: All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
(Say, say, hey)  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

The crowd erupted in applause and wolf whistles and we laughed all the way off the stage. I loved performing with Ruka, I just felt like a completely different person whenever I did. "That was awesome, Shi-chan!" She yelled, hugging me. "I know. Did you see the guy I was focused on?"

"I did actually. You weren't lying, he is cute." I nodded and took my hat off to wipe some of the sweat away.

"I told you. Anyway, you can keep your money from tonight. I need to go home and finish some homework that's due tomorrow."

"Aw, Shi-chan, are you sure? I have a feeling we'll get quite a bit. I want you to have your half. I wish you didn't push yourself so hard to stay at the top. Being third isn't so bad."

"How about you just keep it until tomorrow then, ne? Ruka, you already know why I have to stay at the top. I want to make my parents and my uncle proud."

She nodded in understanding and gave me a tight hug before smiling at me and handing me my bag. "Have a good night." "The same to you. Don't let Genji rape you tonight," I said with a wink. She threw a shoe at me and I ran away laughing.

Once I got outside, I pulled the pack of Marlboro's from my bag and lit one up. I leaned up against the wall of the wall and took my first drag, exhaling like a pro. "I didn't take you for a smoker."

I looked over to my right and saw Serizawa making his way to over to me. "What did you take me for then?"

He shrugged. "Just not a girl that smokes." "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, not at all." He pulled out his own pack of Marlboro's with a smirk. "How do you know that Takiya punk?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious. He is trying to take over MY school."

"Hm, last time I checked it wasn't called Suzuran: Serizawa's High School for Boys now was it?" I flicked the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it, putting it out. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in and instinctively he did as well. Just as our lips were about to touch, I blew smoke in his face and turned around, my hair whipping him in the face as well.

"I'll see you around, Serizawa."

Walking around, I could feel him staring a hole in my back. He'll definitely be mine soon.


End file.
